YOU'RE MINE
by Morena L
Summary: Aku sudah mengklaim dirimu sebagai milikku sejak dulu, jadi kau tidak akan bisa berpaling dariku. Kau adalah kekasihku baik dulu, sekarang, dan selamanya/A Birthday fict for WatchFang/Jika berkenan silakan RnR


_Aku sudah mengklaim dirimu sebagai milikku sejak dulu, jadi kau tidak akan bisa berpaling dariku. Kau adalah kekasihku baik dulu, sekarang, dan selamanya._

.

.

YOU'RE MINE

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto saya hanya pinjam tokoh-tokohnya saja

Story by Morena L

Birthday fict for WatchFang

Warning: AU, OOC, typo, DLDR

Sequel Hadiah untuk Itachi

.

.

.

"Nah, anak-anak ini adalah teman baru kalian, silakan perkenalkan dirimu," kata Yuuhi Kurenai pada seorang pria berambut mencuat dan bermata tajam.

"Namaku―"

"Temeee! Kenapa pulang tidak bilang-bilang!" interupsi seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik tanpa peduli kegaduhan yang dibuatnya.

"Ck. Dobe sialan."

Perkenalan anak baru yang langsung menarik perhatian banyak gadis itu nampaknya terganggu. Salahkan Uzumaki Naruto! Lelaki rubah itu seperti ingin meluapkan kekesalan yang sudah dipendamnya selama bertahun-tahun.

.

000

.

"Jadi, teme, kau berhutang banyak penjelasan padaku!" seru Naruto tak sabaran.

Sasuke menatap datar sahabatnya itu, Naruto tidak banyak berubah tetap banyak bicara seperti biasa. "Apa yang harus kujelaskan?" tanya Sasuke santai.

"Kenapa kau pindah tidak bilang dulu _sih_ sebelumnya? Sialan kau, kami benar-benar khawatir," ujarnya kesal.

"Kami pindah karena pekerjaan ayahku," jawabnya datar.

"Kau tetap menyebalkan seperti―"

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_?" kali ini ucapan Naruto yang harus terpotong. Seorang gadis berhelaian merah muda berdiri di pintu kelas dengan menatap tak percaya.

"Hn. Sakura, ya?" ucap pria itu dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Keduanya bertatapan sejenak, banyak yang telah berubah dari mereka berdua. Mereka bukan lagi sosok anak-anak seperti dulu. Sekarang mereka telah menjelma menjadi remaja dan akan terus bertumbuh.

"Benarkah itu Sasuke?" dari arah pintu muncullah Yamanaka Ino dan beberapa gadis lain muncul menyusul Sakura.

"Sasuke! Kapan kembali?" tanya Ino yang langsung menghampiri pria berambut raven itu.

Tidak menunggu waktu lama Sasuke sudah dikerumuni banyak gadis. Ada yang merupakan teman masa kecil lelaki itu, ada juga yang hanya ikut-ikutan saja mengambil kesempatan untuk mendekati si bungsu Uchiha. Berbeda dengan Sakura, gadis itu hanya berdiri saja di depan pintu kelas sambil tersenyum. Sejak dulu Sasuke memang memiliki banyak _fans_ jadi tidaklah mengherankan jika dalam waktu singkat lelaki itu sudah dikelilingi perempuan.

Gadis itu membalikan tubuh dan kembali ke kelasnya. Saat mendengar Sasuke masuk di kelas Naruto, gadis itu sudah tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran di kelasnya. Ia penasaran benarkah itu Sasuke? Benarkah itu sahabatnya yang pindah tujuh tahun yang lalu? Kini rasa penasaran itu sudah terjawab, Sasuke benar-benar kembali. Gadis itu terus melangkah ke dalam kelasnya dengan rasa sesak yang semakin memenuhi dadanya.

.

000

.

_Sakura-_chan,_ pulang sekolah kita ke rumah teme, ya. Mikoto _ba-san_ mengundang kita ke sana._

Sakura membaca pesan singkat yang dikirim Naruto itu berkali-kali. Ia benar-benar rindu dengan keluarga Uchiha. Tapi masih ada yang mengusiknya? Apa mereka bisa seakrab dulu?

Bel tanda pulang sekolah akhirnya berdentang. Gadis manis itu menunggu kedua sahabatnya di gerbang sekolah. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu keluarga sahabat lamanya itu.

"Sakura-_chan, _maaf ya lama, tadi aku piket dulu," kata Naruto dengan wajah memelas.

Sakura mendelik kesal pada pria pirang itu, "Lama tahu."

"Maaf, Sakura-_chan._"

"Huh," gerutu Sakura sambil membuang muka.

"Hn. Jangan membuang waktu," ujar Sasuke yang sudah meninggalkan dua orang yang bertengkar itu.

"Tunggu temeeee…" teriak Naruto sambil mengejar langkah Sasuke. Dia dan Sakura pun berlari mengejar sang sahabat.

Tidak seperti masa kecil dulu saat mereka pergi atau pulanmg sekolah bersama yang selalu dipenuhi canda tawa. Dulu Naruto dan Sasuke selalu berdebat karena hal-hal yang tidak penting dan Sakura selalu menjadi penengahnya. Akan tetapi sekarang ada yang berubah, perjalanan menuju rumah Sasuke ini sangat kaku. Tidak ada yang berinisiatif untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Teme, Sakura-_chan_," panggil Naruto. "Tidakkah ini terasa sangat garing? Maksudku, suasana ini," lanjut lelaki itu dengan tersenyum kecut.

Sasuke dan Sakura tidak menjawab. Sasuke tetap dengan ekspresi datarnya dan Sakura yang entah kenapa malah menundukkan kepalanya. Lama-lama Naruto jengah juga dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"HUAAAAAAHHHH!" teriaknya yang mengagetkan kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Naruto, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sakura masih dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Apa-apaan ini? Baru sepuluh menit jalan bersama lagi aku sudah bosan setengah mati! Kita ini sahabat baik kan? Harusnya kita seperti dulu saat masih TK dan SD dulu! Apa-apaan Sakura-_chan _menjadi pendiam? Kau juga teme, kenapa jadi sok dingin dan datar seperti ini?" cecarnya.

Tanpa diduga Sasuke menyeringai pada lelaki putra tunggal Minato itu, "Kau memang tidak berubah, dobe."

"Apa sih Naruto? Mengagetkan saja. Sasuke-_kun,_ juga! Kenapa kau jadi semakin pendiam? Tujuh tahun di Toronto membuat otakmu jadi terbalik ya?" sahut Sakura. Kecanggungan mereka nampaknya sudah mulai mencair.

"Sakura-_chan_ juga sama saja kan? Dari tadi diam dan menunduk terus," gerutu Naruto.

"Apa kau bilang, Naruto?"

"Kau makin berisik, ya, Sakura?" timpal Sasuke.

"Kau bilang apa, Sasuke-_kun_? Yang berisik itu Naruto!"

"Aku? Enak saja! Sakura-_chan_ itu kan memang cerewet!" balas Naruto tak terima.

Entahlah apa yang menyebabkan suasana mereka tadi sangat canggung. Yang pasti sekarang Naruto tersenyum lebar karena sudah kembali lagi seperti dulu. Ya, tidak seheboh dulu _sih_, tapi tetap saja terasa meyenangkan jika berjalan bersama sambil berbagi cerita.

.

000

.

"Hai, adik ipar," panggil Itachi pada Sakura yang membuat gadis itu merona.

"I-Itachi-_nii_," ujarnya salah tingkah.

Naruto mendelik tak suka. "Siapa yang kau panggil adik ipar, Itachi-_nii_?"

"Tentu saja Sakura. Bukankah dari dulu _baka ototou_ ini sudah mengklaim Sakura sebagai kekasihnya?"

"_Aniki_," panggil Sasuke datar, "kau berisik." kemudian Sasuke meninggalkan kakak dan kedua sahabatnya untuk menuju ke kamar.

"Err... Itachi-_nii_, si teme kenapa sih?" tanya Naruto setelah Sasuke pergi.

"Entahlah," jawab si sulung santai sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Lho, mana Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto lagi dengan heboh saat menyadari Sakura sudah tidak berada di sana.

"Mungkin menemui ibuku." lagi-lagi Itachi menjawab dengan sangat santai. "Ayo main game, Naruto," ajaknya lagi yang dijawab dengan cengiran lebar si pirang.

Itachi, Sasuke, dan Naruto. Ketiganya bermain game dengan cukup seru di kamar sang kakak. Sekarang Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedang duel sengit dengan tokoh game mereka masing-masing. Keduanya memang tidak pernah mau saling mengalah.

"Hei, Naruto, apa kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya Itachi iseng.

"Tentu saja sudah," sahut Naruto sambil tetap fokus pada pertarungannya, "namanya Hyuuga Hinata."

"Laku juga kau."

"Hei, maksudmu apa Itachi-_nii_?" teriak Naruto tak terima.

"Kau sendiri bujangan lapuk, _nii_-_san_," timpal Sasuke.

Bukannya marah, sulung Uchiha itu malah menyeringai. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang telah terpikirkan oleh otak jeniusnya itu. "Siapa yang kau panggil bujangan, Sasu-_chan_? Oh ya, sombong kau mentang-mentang sudah pacaran dengan Sakura sejak TK," godanya.

"Hmmmmpphh… Kau masih ingat saja tentang itu, Itachi-_nii_?" sambung Naruto yang berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku lupa? Videonya juga masih ada kok. Itu adalah ulang tahun paling heboh dalam hidupku. Klaim Sasuke dan jerit tangismu Naruto. Hahahaha…" tawanya dengan sangat puas yang diiiringi dengan gerutuan kesal Naruto.

"Berisik!" seru si bungsu dengan kesal.

"Eh tapi Sakura-_chan _kan sudah punya pacar, teme."

"You lose." terdengar suara yang kemudian mengagetkan ketiganya. Pertarungan sengit itu berakhir tiba-tiba dengan kekalahan di pihak Sasuke.

"Kau kalah teme! Yeah, kau kalah!" teriak si bocah rubah girang.

"Ck," Itachi dan Naruto hanya bisa saling pandang saat Sasuke meninggalkan mereka dengan _mood _yang berubah. Terlihat jelas jika adik Itachi itu sedang _bad mood_.

"Itachi-_nii_, adikmu kenapa?"

Itachi menggeleng perlahan. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Sepertinya ini salahmu, tadi kan kau bilang Sakura sudah punya pacar."

"Itu kan hanya bercanda. Sakura-_chan _belum punya pacar _sih_, tapi memang banyak yang suka padanya," kata Naruto lagi.

"Adikku memang bodoh," sahut sang kakak.

.

000

.

Naruto dan Sakura berada di rumah Sasuke sampai malam. Mikoto begitu senang bertemu dengan kedua sahabat Sasuke itu lagi, apalagi dengan Sakura. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum di dalam keluarga Uchiha bahwa Sasuke sangat menyukai gadis berambut _pink_ itu. Rasanya menyenagkan sekali bisa kembali ke Konoha setelah sekian lama.

"Terima kasih, teme," kata Naruto saat mobil Sasuke sudah berhenti di depan rumahnya. Setelah makan malam bersama, Sasuke kemudian mengantar pulang kedua sahabatnya itu.

Sekarang tinggallah Sakura berdua dengan pemuda berambut raven itu. Suasana yang tadinya ramai karena Naruto kini menjadi agak canggung.

"Rumahmu masih di sana 'kan?"

"Ya," jawab Sakura. Gadis ini mengepalkan tangannya, ada sesuatu yang sudah tak dapat ditahannya lagi. "Sasuke-_kun_, kenapa tidak bilang saat pindah dulu? Kenapa tidak pernah memberi kabar? Kenapa pulang juga tidak bilang-bilang?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi. Ia tidak mau menahannya lama-lama, sudah cukup ia menahannya selama ini. Sasuke dan keluarganya pindah ke Toronto saat mereka berumur sepuluh tahun tanpa ada pemberitahuan apa-apa dari pemuda itu.

"Bisnis ayah," jawab pemuda itu singkat.

Tidak puas. Sudah pasti! Semua pertanyaan Sakura hanya dijawab dengan dua kata oleh lelaki bermata _onyx_ ini. Padahal Sakura masih ingin menanyakan banyak hal namun ditahannya karena sepertinya akan sia-sia. Akibatnya keduanya saling berdiam diri sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke rumah Sakura.

"Hn. Sudah sampai," kata Sasuke.

Sakura membuka sabuk pengaman mobil dan menoleh pada Sasuke sejenak. "_Arigatou,_ Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn." Sasuke terus menatap gadis yang sudah keluar dari mobilnya itu. Matanya memicing tak suka saat melihat ada seorang pria berambut coklat panjang ternyata menunggu di depan pintu rumah Sakura.

_Sakura-_chan,_ kan sudah punya pacar, teme._

Kata-kata Naruto kembali terngiang. Pemuda itu mengepalkan tangannya tak suka saat melihat Sakura tersenyum sambil berbicara dengan laki-laki itu. Apa itu laki-laki yang dimaksud Naruto sebagai pacar Sakura?

"_Kuso_!" gerutunya saat meninggalkan rumah Sakura.

.

000

.

"Sasuke-_kun_," sapa Sakura di parkiran mobil.

Bungsu Uchiha yang baru keluar dari dalam mobilnya itu sedikit tersentak. Tatapan tak suka ia layangkan karena melihat Sakura baru saja keluar dari dalam mobil bersama dengan pemuda yang tadi malam.

"Hn," jawabnya berusaha acuh. Ia bahkan tetap pura-pura tidak peduli saat laki-laki itu memanggil Sakura untuk segera menuju kelas mereka. Sasuke juga kemudian melangkahkan kaki menuju kelasnya. Ada perasaan berkecamuk dan tidak tenang. Apakah Sakura benar-benar sudah punya kekasih?

"Teme."

Sasuke segera menoleh saat mendengar suara cempreng Naruto memanggilnya. Benar saja, dari belakang sahabatnya itu sedang berjalan beriringan dengan sorang gadis. Sasuke menatap gadis itu sebentar, perawakan gadis itu sangat mirip dengan laki-laki yang bersama Sakura tadi.

"Hei, teme, kenalkan ini kekasihku Hyuuga Hinata. Nah, Hinata-_chan_, ini Uchiha Sasuke sahabatku yang paling menyebalkan," kata Naruto mengenalkan keduanya.

"Salam kenal, Uchiha-_san_."

"Hn." balas Sasuke singkat dan dengan acuhnya ia meninggalkan sepasang kekasih itu.

"Dia memang seperti itu, Hinata-_chan_," ujar Naruto sebal.

Hinata mengangguk dan memandang kekasihnya. "Naruto-_kun_, apa itu laki-laki yang disukai Sakura-_chan_?"

"Iya. Dia orangnya _Hime_ dan aku sudah berhasil membuatnya kesal," jawabnya sambil tersenyum jahil.

Suasana hati Sasuke tentu saja menjadi semakin buruk. Ia sama sekali tidak berkonsentrasi saat pelajaran dan saat teman-temannya membicarakan tentang festival sekolah. Apapun yang ditanyakan padanya pasti ditanggapi dingin, sampai-sampai tidak ada lagi yang berani bertanya karena takut pada auranya yang menyeramkan.

Pada saat pulang sekolah lelaki itu segera menuju ke kelas Sakura yang hanya berjarak dua ruangan dari kelasnya. Semua gadis di kelas Sakura memandangnya kagum saat ia memasuki kelas itu. Mata Sasuke menatap tajam pria duduk di samping Sakura. Pria yang tadi ia temui bersama gadis itu di parkiran.

"Ayo pulang," dan tanpa diduga ia menarik tangan gadis itu. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan tatapan semua orang yang ada di kelas itu. Pemuda tujuh belas tahun ini terus menarik Sakura sampai ke parkiran.

"Masuk," perintahnya.

"Kau ini kenapa, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura saat mobil Sasuke sudah meninggalkan sekolah.

"Bilang pada laki-laki itu mulai besok jangan menjemputmu. Aku yang akan menjemput dan mengantarmu pulang setiap hari," titahnya.

"Laki-laki? Maksudmu Neji-_kun_?"

Sasuke menujukkan ekspresi tak suka saat mendengar Sakura memanggilnya seakrab itu.

"Apa dia kekasihmu?"

"Kekasihku? Tentu saja tidak," jawab Sakura bingung. "Dia hanya temanku."

"Kau sudah punya kekasih?"

Sakura semakin bingung dan menggeleng sebagai jawaban untuk pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Ck, dobe sialan!" umpatnya. "Pokoknya mulai besok aku akan menjemputmu."

"Kau ini kenapa sih_, _Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke tidak lagi menjawab tapi ada seringai tipis di wajahnya. Naruto mungkin saja harus bersiap-siap karena sudah membuat suasana hati pemuda pelit kata ini uring-uringan sejak kemarin.

"Sasuke-_kun_, malam ini ada pertunjukkan kembang api di pusat kota. Kau mau ke sana bersamaku?" tanya gadis itu takut-takut.

"Siapa saja yang akan pergi?"

"Mungkin aku akan mengajak beberapa teman untuk pergi ber―"

"Denganku saja, kujemput jam tujuh," potong lelaki itu lagi yang dijawab dengan anggukan Sakura.

.

000

.

Saat masuk ke dalam rumahnya gadis manis ini sedikit dikejutkan dengan keberadaan Itachi. Kakak Sasuke itu sedang duduk dan mengobrol dengan ibu Sakura. Keduanya seperti terlibat pada pembicaraan yang cukup seru.

"Ah, sudah pulang, adik ipar?" sapa Itachi jahil. "Lihat _ba-san,_ wajahnya sudah sangat merah," goda Itachi lagi.

"Itachi-_nii,_" rajuknya.

"Apa kau pulang dengan Sasuke?" tanya Itachi lagi dengan senyum jahil.

"Darimana _nii-san_ tahu?" Sakura balik bertanya dengan heran.

"Wajahmu. Kau masuk dengan wajah merona, memangnya itu ulah siapa lagi kalau bukan adikku?"

"Berhentilah menggodanya, Itachi," sela Mebuki sambil tertawa kecil karena melihat semua tebakan Itachi tepat sasaran dan membuat putri tunggalnya tak berkutik.

"Hahaha… Baiklah, _ba-san_. Aku permisi sekarang, ada janji dengan temanku," pamit pemuda itu.

"Ya, sampaikan terima kasih pada ibumu. Sampai sudah repot-repot membuatkan kue begini," balas Mebuki.

"Hn. Adik ipar, aku pergi dulu ya," pamitnya lagi sambil menggoda Sakura lagi dan membuat wajah gadis itu memerah seperti tomat kesukaan Sasuke.

.

000

.

Pada malam harinya ia dan Sasuke pergi bersama ke pusat kota. Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri, tampaknya ia berdandan terlalu berlebihan. Ia memakai _dress_ selutut berwarna _soft green_ sedangkan Sasuke dengan santainya memakai kaos putih, kemeja biru donker tak dikancing dan celana _jeans _panjang. Gadis itu merasa sangat tidak nyaman dengan penampilannya sendiri.

"Sasuke-_kun_, bagaimana dua hari ini di Konoha?" Sakura membuka percakapan saat mereka berdua sudah berada di sebuah _café_.

"Biasa saja. Ini kan kota kelahiranku."

"Benar juga. Apa Sasuke-_kun_ tidak merindukan pacarmu? Mungkin saja kau sudah punya pacar di Toronto 'kan?" ingin rasanya Sakura mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat. Pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja. Mulut dan pikirannya benar-benar tidak sejalan.

"Ada seseorang yang selalu kurindukan."

Degh! Rasanya hati gadis itu seperti ditusuk dengan sebilah pedang yang sangat tajam. Sasuke merindukan seseorang? Jadi lelaki itu sudah memiliki seseorang?

"Saking rindunya aku sampai-sampai tidak tahu harus berkata apa saat ingin menghubunginya. Jadinya kubiarkan saja," kata lelaki itu sambil menyeringai tipis.

"Kenapa begitu? Bukankah gadis itu nanti akan sedih?"

"Karena dia akan sedih makanya aku tidak bilang ketika akan pindah. Aku tidak sanggup melihat wajah sedihnya. Aku tidak menghubunginya karena dia pasti akan menangis. Dia satu-satunya gadis yang kupedulikan dan aku tidak kuat jika harus mendengar tangisannya."

"Kau bodoh, Sasuke-_kun_. Gadis itu pasti menunggumu menghubunginya," timpal Sakura sendu. Betapa beruntungnya gadis itu, tidak seperti dirinya yang menunggu kabar Sasuke tapi…

…Sasuke sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Coklat panasmu nanti dingin jika tidak kau minum," kata Sasuke sambil meminum kopi hitam miliknya.

"Eh... I-iya," sahut Sakura kikuk.

Dari _café _tadi keduanya kemudia berjalan-jalan lagi sambil menunggu pertunjukan kembang api. Sasuke melihat-lihat kembali kota yang sudah tujuh tahun ia tinggalkan. Remaja kelas dua SMA ini nampaknya merindukan Konoha, kota kelahirannya.

"Konoha sudah banyak berubah 'kan, Sasuke-_kun_. Kota ini tidak kalah denga Tokyo, Kobe, atau kota lainnya," kata Sakura bangga.

"Hn. Teman-teman kita apa kabar?"

"Semuanya baik. Ino sekarang kerja sambilan menjadi model, gosipnya sih dia pacaran dengan Sai. Tapi kalau ditanya keduanya tidak mau mengaku. Naruto seperti yang tahu, tetap berisik seperti biasa. Kau pasti sudah bertemu dengan pacarnya 'kan? Shikamaru lebih gila lagi, pacarnya itu mahasiswa dan lebih tua tiga tahun darinya. Lucunya Shikamaru suka bertengkar dengan kedua adik pacarnya itu. Terus Chouj–"

"Aku hanya bertanya kabar mereka, tidak bertanya siapa pacaran dengan siapa," potong Sasuke.

_Sakura bodoh, kau terlalu bersemangat sih!_

Jika ada _black hole _di hadapan mereka, ingin rasanya gadis itu masuk dan menghilang selamanya. Ia merasa menjadi orang bodoh seketika dan suasana di antara keduanya kembali hening.

Dhuar! Letusan kembang api di angkasa memecah keheningan mereka. Sakura langsung takjub melihat percikan kembang api yang sangat indah. Tanpa ia sadari, kini Sasuke sedang menatapnya lembut. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak memperhatikan kembang api yang telah menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang. Baginya ekspresi Sakura jauh lebih menarik daripada kembang api itu.

"Indah ya, Sasuke-_kun_," kata Sakura takjub dengan tetap menadang langit yang kini dipenuhi percikan warna-warni.

"Hn. Indah," jawab Sasuke yang masih tetap menatap gadis itu. Sakura sendiri masih tidak menyadari jika Sasuke terus memandanginya karena fokusnya tidak teralihkan dari kembang api di atas sana.

Tidak terasa pertunjukkan kembang api selama tiga puluh menit sudah berakhir. Gadis musim semi itu masih terbawa suasana kagum, tidak henti-hentinya ia memuji betapa indahnya langit malam tadi. Sasuke sendiri hanya diam dan terus mendengarkan dengan seksama semua celotehan Sakura.

"Kau lihat, Sasuke-_kun,_ kembang api tadi kyaaaa..." karena terlalu asik Sakura tidak melihat ada lubang di jalan. Hak sepatunya masuk di lubang itu dan membuatnya terjatuh.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-_kun_." gadis itu bangun dan kembali berjalan setelah menarik sepatunya.

Sasuke memperhatikan jalan gadis itu dengan seksama. "Kakimu terkilir?"

"Sedikit, tapi tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita segera ke parkiran mobilmu," jawab Sakura berusaha meyakinkan.

"Berhenti Sakura," perintahnya.

Gadis itu menurut dengan berhenti, ia memandang bingung pada lelaki itu. "Kenapa Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Lepaskan sepatumu, kakimu akan semakin parah jika kau berjalan dengan sepatu setinggi itu," perintahnya lagi.

Sakaura menatap sepatunya sebentar, hak sepatunya memang cukup tinggi sih tujuh _centimeter_. Dalam hatinya ia cukup senang karena Sasuke memperhatikan dirinya. Tapi jika harus melepasnya, masa ia harus bertelanjang kaki sih?

Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke sudah berjongkok di hadapan gadis itu dan melepaskan kedua sepatunya.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_!" serunya kaget.

"Hn, diam saja."

Setelah membebaskan kedua kaki Sakura dari sepatunya pemuda itu berdiri dan menatap wajah Sakura yang sudah berwarna merah pekat. Orang-orang yang lewat juga bahkan memperhatikan keduanya dan terseyum penuh arti.

"Pakai sendalku," Sasuke kemudian melepaskan sendalnya dan meletakan sepasang sandal itu di depan kaki Sakura. "Kebesaran memang tapi jauh lebih baik daripada kau berjalan dengan menderita memakai sepatu ini." setelah berkata begitu Sasuke langsung berjalan pergi sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Mobil Sasuke memang diparkir cukup jauh dari posisi mereka sekarang. Keduanya berjalan beriringan sambil menahan rona merah di wajah masing-masing. Sakura yang berjalan menggunakan sendal yang kebesaran dan Sasuke yang berjalan dengan kaki telanjang sambil menenteng sepatu gadis itu. Keduanya berusaha menahan malu karena menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang juga berjalan di sekitar mereka.

.

000

.

Sesampainya di parkiran, Sasuke segera menjalankan mobilnya. Gadis itu mengerutkan kening bingung karena Sasuke tidak memacu mobilnya untuk pulang. Pemuda itu mengambil jalan yang Sakura ketahui sebagai jalan untuk menuju ke bukit besar yang ada di pinggir kota.

"Jalan ke bukit masih sama 'kan?"

Sakura mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Gadis yang identik dengan bunga kebanggaan Jepang itu masih belum bisa menghilangkan rona di wajahnya. Ia tidak tahu harus menghadap Sasuke dengan wajah seperti apa jadinya sepanjang perjalanan ia hanya menunduk dan tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya.

"Hn. Sudah sampai," kata Sasuke yang kini memarkirkan mobilnya di puncak bukit. Kedua insan ini kemudian keluar dan menatap pemandangan kota. Gadis manis itu kembali memasang ekspresi takjub saat melihat pemandangan kotanya yang sangat indah dari puncak bukit itu. dan Sasuke kembali terpesona oleh senyum gadis itu, ekspresi Sakura memang tak pernah membuatnya merasa bosan.

"Sasuke-_kun_, nanti kau harus mengajak pacarmu ke sini. Ini sangat indah," ujar Sakura masih menatap pemandangan di bawah sana. Ia berusaha menerima jika Sasuke sudah ada yang memiliki.

"Aku sudah mengajaknya sekarang," jawab pemuda itu santai.

"Eeehh? Maksud Sasuke-_kun_?" serunya terkejut.

Pemuda itu malah merangkul pundak Sakura dan mendekatkan gadis itu padanya, ia menoleh sejenak pada Sakura dan tersenyum. "Bukankah sejak dulu aku sudah mengklaim dirimu sebagai kekasihku?"

Sakura yang mendengar itu menjadi semakin merona dan tak percaya.

"Tapi 'kan Sasuke-_kun_ bilang sudah punya seseorang? Sasuke-_kun_ sangat peduli padanya dan takut dia khawatir?" tanya Sakura yang masih belum percaya.

"Ya. Orang itu kau."

Sakura mengingat lagi. Sasuke memang tidak bilang apa-apa ketika pindah, ia tidak menghubungi Sakura sama sekali selama tujuh tahun ini.

"Ja-jadi gadis yang kau maksud di _café _tadi?"

"Kau tahu siapa maksudku," jawab lelaki itu sambil menyeringai. "Sejak dulu aku sudah mengklaim dirimu kan. Jadi kau itu pacarku sejak kita TK," sambung Sasuke lagi.

"Enak saja!" seru gadis itu tak terima dan sedetik kemudian ia menginjak kaki telanjang Sasuke kuat.

"Arrgghh! Aw!" teriak Sasuke kesakitan.

"Sakit, ya, Sasuke-_kun_? Maaf… Maaf… Maafkan aku… Sini mana yang sakit…" Sakura berubah menjadi panik seketika.

Pemuda itu kemudian tertawa dan menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku sangat merindukanmu sampai-sampai aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa saat kita bertemu lagi."

"Aku lebih merindukanmu. Jangan pergi lagi ya Sasuke-_kun_," ujar Sakura sambil membalas pelukan Sasuke.

"Mulai saat ini kita tidak akan berpisah. Kau milikku."

Sakura memejamkan matanya saat merasakan Sasuke mengecup keningnya. Tenyata dirinyalah yang dimaksud Sasuke sebagai gadis yang sangat dirindukan pemuda itu. Hatinya sangat lega, perasaanya terbalas. Gadis itu semakin mengeratkan pelukan mereka dan menikmati kecupan Sasuke di keningnya.

.

.

.

Fin

A/N:

Hueeee… :'( :'( :'( Maap Nisa kalau jadinya hancur begini, webe mendadak tadi malam *sesenggukan di pelukan Gaara* selamat ulang tahun ya, maap telat ngasih hadiahnya. Maap juga buat semua yang baca, fict ini ancur banget, ga ada konflik dan gaje. Hiksssss…. *ngelap ingus, masih nangis di pelukan Gaara*

Ga mau banyak omomg kaya biasa. Saya tahu ini banyak kekurangan, tapi makasih ya udah mau baca sampai sini. Mind to review?


End file.
